Lightning Never Strikes Twice
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Star and Cato have made it out the Hunger Games alive. See how everything changes after the games during the tour and Quell. Sequal to Strike, Cato/OC slight Marvel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

******Note that this chapter is a review of Strike.**

Chapter 1

**Cato's POV**

The months have passed by and it's almost time for the Victory Tour. I just plainly don't care, but I know my princess is going to have a hard time, especially in the different districts. I still don't have my talent, which is making my stylist Envy pissed. Of course my angel has her beautiful voice, me on the other hand nothing. The only thing I've done these past few months is help Tony on the farm. Incase you didn't know Tony is Star's dad. Since my father was an ass to me my whole life, I look to Tony as a dad.

"Cato are you ok?" Kota asked.

We were walking the trails around Star's dad's house. I understand why Kota is Star's best friend, they're a lot alike. I think that's why he's my best friend in a way too.

"Fine, still talentless, but whatever. Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, what's up?"

"What did you think about Star during the games? I mean when you were watching everything going on."

**Kota's POV from the Games**

None of us could sleep last night. We just kept thinking about today. Hopefully she would grab a pack and get out of there. None of us wanted her to die in the bloodbath, but all she had to do was get to a knife and everyone else was done.

They were all standing on the podiums around the Cornucopia. They went around showing all the faces of the tributes. That guy from 2 was looking at Strike as much more than a kill. The time struck 0 and all of us grabbed hands. We saw Strike jumping over packs, getting to one of the two knife vests. She pulled one out and stuck it in her mouth as she strapped on the vest. She was looking around and we held our breath, of all times for her to freeze up. The guy from District 1 was running towards her with a spear and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. This is how I watch my best friend die.

"STAR, DUCK!" he shouted shocking all of us.

She ducked as the guy threw his spear killing a guy that was behind her. At that moment I couldn't believe it, she was in with the Careers.

"She's in with the Careers," I said shocking everyone else, except Strike's dad, I think he knew too.

She turned throwing the knife in her mouth instantly killing the guy from District 8. I always knew her accuracy was scary and now I knew she could kill. After that I saw her face drain of all color. She ran behind the Cornucopia and even though they showed the other Careers killing, I knew she puked. She had a soul and couldn't believe that she had just done that. They turned back to Strike, since the bloodbath was now over. The guy from District 2 was rubbing her back and made his partner get her water. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. When he kissed her head Night got up and stormed outside. Night is kind of in love with Strike, which sucks to be him right now. Next they showed where all of the other tributes are.

It was an hour later when Night walked back in. They had focused back on the Careers and Strike. They had found the boy from District 12 and he was going to find the girl from District 12. It's obvious he's in love with her, so I know he's going to lead them away from her. They saw the fire from the girl from District 8. The blonde ditz killed the girl and then they started walking away. Strike and the guy from District 12 went back to finish the girl off. I sighed as I watched Strike kill the girl, but that was out of compassion, even though she played it off when District 12 said something.

===9

The next I woke up bright and early to watch the games all day. I ran all the way to Strike's house. Her dad was fixing breakfast in the kitchen. Night was in front of the TV, it didn't look like he slept at all. The games started, so Strike's dad came in with all three of us a plate. I laughed seeing that Strike was the only one awake in the whole arena. The cameras were following her, I guess because that's the only thing happening. She started chewing on spearmint and singing.

"I miss you daddy," she said as it came clear through the TV.

"I miss you too baby girl," he said.

The guy from District 1 found her and they joked around little.

"I swear, does every guy love her or something," Night yelled and left again.

The other guys found their way in as we watched. They stopped following the Careers around and picked up on the girl from District 12. Nothing happened the rest of the day and that night Strike was freezing and I cursed the Gamemakers, they had to know that she'd freeze. Cato gave his coat to her and held her the whole night.

The next day they found Katniss and the look on Strike's face when they wanted her to climb the tree after her was funny. And that night, Night left again because of Strike's and Cato's 'lovey' conversation.

===9

The next morning I ran to Strike's house and her dad looked sad. I turned to the TV seeing that she could barely sit up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That girl from District 12 dropped a tracker jacker nest on them. Star got one sting, Cato got one and the girl from 1 was stung to death," he said my eyes widened.

"Is she ok?" I asked looking at how bad she looked.

"For now, she was smart and got the stingers out."

The Careers started back to base and the guy from District 1 started carrying Strike. A parachute dropped on her lap with medicine, when they got back to camp. Again the guy from District 1 helped her. I'm glad that Night isn't here. She applied the ointment to Cato's cheek and I could tell that he was in love with her, just by the way they stared into the others eyes.

The next morning, when Strike walked out she had a hickey on her neck. Of course all of the guys would be here now. Night glared at the TV; if he was in the arena I'm sure he'd be hunting Cato down. Her dad just watched, he didn't really care about it. She wasn't happy about her new name the Ice Princess, but luckily she got sent a heavier coat though. Cato and Strike went hunting for tributes and found the guy from District 10.

===9

I was running late and ran inside. Strike was pissed and walking away. Apparently the girl from District 12 blew up their supplies and Cato was ignoring her, since she wanted to let the kids go. They showed her just a few times; the one that got us was when she was crying in the tree. The next day wasn't any better.

"Now's the time," her dad said standing.

He went into the kitchen coming out with a button in his hand. He pushed the button and a parachute dropped to her. It was our gift to her. She pulled the bread out and read the note. She looked up at the sky smiling.

"Thank you daddy, Kota, Night, Tiger, Munch and Hype. I love you guys and I'll see you soon," she smiled.

When she started singing Cowboy Casanova the next day, I knew she wished that Cato was a snake. They made the announcement about two tributes and she glared.

"When she's gets that mad, it's best to leave her alone," Munch said rubbing his jaw, she punched him when she was that mad and he wouldn't leave her alone.

Then all they showed were the star-crossed lovers that was really annoying.

===9

The next day passed quietly thankfully, then the announcement about the feast. That night we all stayed up watching Strike, since she couldn't sleep. She hiked to the Cornucopia an hour before the feast. The girl from District 5 ran out grabbing her bag, before Strike ran out grabbing hers. It was for her rash, it had to be. Just as she ran off the girl from District 12 ran in. The girl from District 2 was chasing after her and cut her across the face. The girl from District 2 was about to kill her when the big guy from District 11 smashed her head in.

"CATO! CATO!" the girl yelled.

Cato and Strike ran through the tree line.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hype asked.

"Language and who knows, obviously they chose the video that would draw more people in," her dad said.

After District 11 ran off Cato and Strike went after him. When the downpour started, I knew she was pissed. They found a tree and stayed in there. Strike was happy again, this guy makes our best friend happy, I'm happy with that. That night we went to sleep, since we didn't get any last night.

The next day Cato and Strike were talking, when they heard something. They snuck out and found the guy from District 11. Cato and Thresh I think is his name were fighting each other, when Strike threw a knife getting it stuck in his Thresh's shoulder. She cursed and ran to the grain field.

"She's playing hide and seek, I swear she cheats," Hype pouted.

"She doesn't cheat, if you can't tell it's saving her life," Night said his temper kept getting shorter.

Strike ran as fast as she could back to Cato. And Cato killed Thresh. That night when they made it back to the Cornucopia and made out in their sleeping bag, Night got up and we heard him kicking stuff outside.

"I'll go," Munch volunteered.

===9

The days passed and it was down to Strike, Cato and the two from District 12. The camera was on Cato and Strike the whole day and I found that odd. During the night those mutts jumped out. I was holding my breath as they ran back to the Cornucopia. When they climbed up, I sighed, but I knew this wasn't going to end well. I sighed happily when the mutts were finally gone, but the new problem was, who was going to kill who. The girl from District 12 pulled out some berries.

"Ohh no," Strike's dad said wide eyed.

"What?" Tiger asked

"They're going to kill themselves, those are nightlock berries," he said making our eyes widened.

They all raised the berries to their lips and I felt the tears again. This is how I'm going to watch her die.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Cato Valentine, Star Weakley, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," was called out across the TV.

"She won," her dad said.

"She won," I said smiling.

"SHE WON!" Hype started cheering as we all cheered, our girl was coming home.

**Cato's POV**

"Wow, so Night loves Starry?" I asked.

"Is that all you got out of that whole story?" Kota laughed.

"No, apparently Marvel loved her too," I laughed.

We joked around and walked back up to the house. Starry was laying out on the porch as always. Even though we have our own house now, we're here during the day. She asked her dad to move in with us, but he said that he couldn't, that house had been in their family for years and when we passed away our kids would have it. Of course after he said that we both turned the color of cherries.

"How did you change so much?" he asked before we were at the house.

I smiled looking at my princess laying on the front porch.

"When you fall in love anything's possible. I knew I had to change or I'd never have a chance with her. I didn't even notice really, but I love her and would do anything to make her mine," I said as we made to the porch.

"It's about damn time, I made lemonade for you losers and you've been gone the whole time," my princess pouted.

"We're here now and I'd love some," I said smiling at her.

"Remind me to call Keans when we get home, he needed to tell me something," she said as I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 2

"THEY ARE DOING WHAT?" I screamed into the phone at Keans.

Cato was sitting on the couch with an eyebrow raised. All he heard was me yelling, so I can see why he's confused.

"Your wedding is going to be in the Capitol on live TV. I know you didn't want it that way Star, but that's what Snow wants," Keans sighed into the phone.

"Ughh whatever, sorry Keans, I'll see you in a week," I said hanging the phone up aggravated.

"So what's with the screaming?"

"The Capitol is having our wedding there and broadcasting it on live TV," I growled.

"Fucking seriously?" he asked standing he was angry.

I nodded glaring at the floor. The one thing that I wanted to be my way in my life and the Capitol takes that away from me.

"And I have to sing in every district we stop in," I sighed, that was not a good thing.

I knew that I was public enemy number one in District 8. Then again I would hate me too for killing both of those tributes. Cato's anger subsided seeing how sad I was. When I sing, I do it to make myself feel better and now I have to sing in districts that want to kill me. These districts hate me; I won, when their sons, daughter, brothers, sisters, cousins, etc. didn't.

"I'll be there with you and plus I still have to pull a talent out of my ass," he said trying to make me cheer up.

I chuckled I forgot about that.

===9

"STAR SWEETIE!" Keans yelled running off the train pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Keans," I said as he let go.

"What did I tell you about jeans and t-shirts?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Still a farm girl, can't change that," I shrugged.

"Both of you on the train, we have to go to District 12 to meet with Katniss and Peeta. Now Envy and I have been designing outfits for you two, matching of course. Now I have a few ideas for your wedding dress and the details of your wedding are almost done," Keans said pushing Cato and I towards the train.

At the mention of my 'wedding' I rolled my eyes and climbed on the train. Cato sighed collapsing on a plush couch. I sat beside him already missed our couch.

"What's this wedding even themed as?" I asked irritated.

"I know you don't like it Star, but this way you stay out of the Capitol's wrath. Everyone knows that what you two did was out of love, but with the other two, people in the districts are starting to think it is part of a rebellion," Keans said.

"That's because we are in love, those other two are horrible actors," Cato growled.

"Exactly, I'm trying to keep you guys out of it, so what Star told me a few months ago about her dream wedding, I made sure to be included. The theme is winter wonderland for the Ice Prince and Princess."

"Could this be any more of a joke," Cato said arrogantly.

He's been acting weird for a few days and I wonder why. He's been a little colder and emotionless around people, even the guys and I don't know why. He full on glares at Night and I don't know why or what happened.

Keans and Envy started explaining everything about our wedding, they were so excited. I nodded, even though I'm not really paying attention. When night falls we all decide to turn in. I follow Cato to the room that we were given. I went to a dresser grabbing a pair of Cato's shorts and one of his shirts. I changed into the clothes not caring, he's seen my naked body on many occasions. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in bed. I climbed in after him and laid my head on his chest. His arm instantly wrapping around me as usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," was the answer I got.

"Bullshit Cato, I know something's wrong. You're cold and showing less emotion. Now I know you what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I can take care of it," he said pulling away from me.

"Cato stop acting like a damn child and tell me what's wrong. In about a week I'll be your wife, now start talking big boy," I said sitting up.

"Fine, what's wrong is that the Capitol is having my wedding. What's wrong is that my fiancé's friend loves her; also a dead tribute loved her. What's wrong is that nothing is going the way it should, the way that I want," he yelled sitting up.

"Cato, I don't give a shit who loves me, I only love you. Just because someone loves me doesn't change who I love. I love the man I met that night on the roof of the tribute tower. Now I wish we could have our wedding our way, but we'll have a service in District 2 and District 9, so all of our friends and families can go. Cato you have to trust that everything's going to be ok," I said placing my hands on his cheeks making him look at me.

He sighed, before a smile came across his face. He leaned over pushing his lips mine.

"Thank you princess," he said pulling me back down and in his arms.

"By the way, who loves me, that's new to me?" I asked.

"Night and Marvel, apparently if I never met you and you made it home Night was going to propose."

"Ok, can you honestly see me marrying Night, because I can guarantee that will never happen. And my feelings for Marvel was he was a brother to me," I said.

"Just making sure."

"Do I really have to wear this?" I groaned.

I was wearing a black dress that looked exactly like my white 'ice' dress. Except it was black and not white, it still had the same aqua band though. Cato was wearing black dress pants and a black button up. He had on an aqua color vest and tie. They really did want us to match.

"Of course you're the ice couple. You're the bad, while Peeta and Katniss are the good. And just so you know, bad is beating good this time," Envy said.

"And the fact that Katniss and Peeta don't really love each other. From what I've heard they barely talk to each other since they got home," Keans confirmed.

"Ok if we lose to a couple not in love, I would be questioning something's," I said chuckling.

"Don't worry Star; this will be over before you know it. First we visit all the losing districts, then go to the Capitol you two get married and then we come back to the winning districts," Keans said with a wink.

I explained the whole separate ceremonies and he is happy to make me three wedding dresses, along with Envy they loved the idea.

"Cato, what's your talent?" Keans asked.

"I still don't have one," he groaned.

"Well what did you do in District 9?"

"Work," he said chuckling.

"Anything else, what did you do with Star's friends?"

"Guy stuff: talk about past girlfriends, wrestle, but I had to show them how to fight, bonfires." Cato said trying to remember everything.

"That's it; you taught them how to fight properly. You could be a fighting instructor," Keans said.

"Ok," Cato said I knew he was happy with it.

Finally we pulled into the train station at District 12 and this place was far worse than District 9. And how I'm so happy to see Katniss and Peeta…not. Well I don't really mind Peeta, he can be tolerated.


	3. Chapter 3

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 3

We walked off the train to greet the other victors. A chill ran through my body and I instantly clung to Cato shivering. Cato wrapped his arms around me, blocking me from as much cold as he could. I don't think Keans remembered winter in District 12 is cold and I'm now seeing snow for the first time in my life.

"KEANS!" I yelled.

"Sorry shooting star, forgot its winter here," he said holding up a coat. I quickly put it on, so I don't get frostbite. I still went back to cuddling with Cato.

"Can you be any louder?" Conner asked walking off the train holding his head.

"Since when have you been on the train?"

"Since before you two got on the train. I've been suffering a hangover, since you two don't attend your own parties I go for you. I think I woke up drunk yesterday and I'm still suffering," he said.

"You can come to the bonfires we have," Cato said.

"Thanks for telling me that now."

"Ohh goodie you're on time," a very high pitched voice that matches Tully's said.

I turned and saw District 12's escort, whatever her name is. Then the drunken mentor that looks inebriated right now. The stylists and prep teams were after him. Then lover boy and fire girl followed at the rear for some reason.

"I'm Effie and you two must be Cato and Star. I'm so happy you're on time. And I know you're Conner, District 9's mentor and the stylists Keans and Envy," she introduced; I smiled and nodded still cuddling to Cato.

"It's nice meeting you, but if you wouldn't mind we'd like to get on the train. We may be the Ice Prince and Princess, but my princess is freezing right now," Cato said a little harshly, but I didn't care, that's my Cato.

"Ohh of course," she said

Cato picked me up and carried me on the train. He sat me on the couch, before sitting down next to me. He rubbed my legs trying to warm them. Effie wouldn't stop talking and she knew Tully, but apparently she's sick. We knew that Cato's escort simply didn't care much, like his trainer that he knew in the academy. Cato had told me a while ago he had more enemies at home than friends.

Katniss and Peeta sat in some chairs across from us. I knew there was a smirk on Cato's face making me smirk. They didn't know we knew their secret. Their mentor Haymitch had went to the bar car as usual. Conner was watching the TV still trying to sober up.

"Cato, Star," Katniss said.

"Katniss, Peeta," I said being polite.

"Star, Cato," Peeta said.

"Lover boy, fire girl," Cato smirked.

"We're out of the arena you know," Katniss said glaring.

"Ohh we know, but I still don't like you fire girl. Lover boy is tolerable, but you, I really don't like you," he said.

"You're the reason he has one leg," she growled.

"Actually I believe that was the mutts fault," I smirked.

"Katniss just calm down, this is a long ride to the Capitol. And we'll be in District 11 tomorrow, so just calm down," Peeta said even though it looked like he was upset with her.

She sighed and got up walking away. Peeta slumped in his chair, his hands on his face.

"Ok we know you two don't love each, so what's up?" I asked.

"Actually I do love her; I was honest when I said I did. She faked it all and I found right when we got home and she keeps things from me," he said.

"Sorry lover boy, just try and get in her head. Just think of it this way she hates us with a passion and stood up for you," Cato shrugged.

He nodded before walking off. Conner got up and sat across from us where Peeta was just sitting.

"Ok try not to be too buddy-buddy with them. You two are not in the spotlight like those two are. The more you befriend them, the more you're drawn in. Star you have to think of a song to sing for tomorrow and just read the card the Capitol gave you. I know District 11 hates you Cato, but is neutral with you Star," Conner said.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Why are they neutral with her, if we both killed whatever his name was?" Cato asked.

"First it's Thresh and Rue, so they don't kill you for that. Second because she wanted to save Rue and Scott, but you wouldn't let them go," Conner said as Cato awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Now both of you bed."

Keans is getting me ready for the day. Since Cinna dressed Katniss in orange, I'm being dressed in a white strapless dress that goes to my knees. It hugs the curves of my body. Keans is letting my hair lose in ringlets. The prep team had already done my nails and Keans was giving me light make-up, to let my natural look 'glow' as he says.

"Your knife had better not be in you bra again," he said seriously. I sighed and pulled it out giving it to him. "Star, I don't want you in trouble, everything we're doing is to prevent that."

"I know Keans," I said smiling.

"Ok, now you can go to Cato," he said as I nodded.

I walked to the main part of the train seeing that everyone was dressed and ready. I sat with Cato as he leaned over kissing my cheek. I smiled laying my head on his shoulder.

"Be ready to go," Conner said as we nodded.

When we pulled into port there were Peacekeepers instead of a crowd. As we walked off we were ushered into an armored truck. Cato hugged me to his side and glared if anyone was too close to me. We made it to the Justice building and were pushed through to the front.

"If this is how it's always going to be I quit now," I said irritated.

"I know princess," Cato said as microphones were clipped to us.

"Big smiles," Effie said giving all 4 of us a shove.

The audience applauds as we walk out of the building, but no cheering just clapping. I look around and for a district almost like my own; this place is in rough shape. Two little girls come up to each couple giving each of us a bouquet of flowers. I smile and thanked the little girl.

Cato gives his speech that the Capitol wrote for us, I mean we can't say much without getting glares from the people of District 11. I humiliated Thresh to stop him from killing Cato and Cato killed him. After Cato's speech, I give Cato my bouquet and take a deep breath. I smile and started singing.

'_Take off all the makeup girl  
Shine your light, show the world  
Don't be shy, don't be scared  
You don't have to hide under there  
Let's throw away all the magazines  
Turn off the static on the TV  
Wish you could see yourself the way I do_

Nobody ever told you  
Nobody ever told you  
You shine like a diamond  
Glitter like a gold  
And you need to know  
When nobody ever told you  
Yeah  
La la la la la,'

After I was done people cheered as I took my flowers from Cato. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Peeta started his speech and added about the families getting money. I knew how important it was for Cato and I to stay out of all of this. Next was Katniss as she gave her speech about Thresh and Rue. I heard Cato grit his teeth, Katniss was happy Thresh saved her from Clove. Thresh killed Clove and saved Katniss, of course Cato was pissed. I grabbed his hand squeezing it trying to get his mind focused on something else. Then I heard a four –note tune, I had no idea what was going on and I wanted to leave. Then they all kissed their three fingers and held them up. Finally we could go back; Cato had his arm around me as we walked back seeing Conner and the others.

"Way to stay clear and great song choice, a song about nothing of any importance to anyone," Conner said as we nodded, before we heard a gunshot.

What the fuck have those two started?

**Song Credits: Carrie Underwood- Nobody Ever Told You**


	4. Chapter 4

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 4

The whole tour sucks; everywhere we go we're hated by everyone. District 8 was bad; they cheered for Katniss and glared at me. Most of the districts hated Cato, but then again Cato had the most kills. District 4 which is a Career district still didn't really like us. We killed both of their tributes in the bloodbath. District 3 loved Katniss hated us, because Cato killed bomb boy. Finally we pulled into the port at District 1. I've been waiting for this; this is where Marvel and Glimmer lived. They were my friends and I could finally see the place Marvel always talked about.

There was a crowd cheering as we got off of the train. Cato and I led the way this time. I was wearing a gold dress that looked a lot like the one Glimmer wore in her interview. Even though she wasn't the smartest, she still kept me alive in the arena. We had arrived early, so we weren't being rushed.

"Cato, Star there are some people that would like to talk to you. Is it ok to bring them back?" Effie asked.

"Yeah it's fine," I answered for the both of us.

A few minutes later a few different people walked in. The first was a couple both with blonde hair. The woman had bright blue eyes, while the man had pale green eyes; I knew they had to be Glimmer's parents. Beside them was a woman with long brown hair and soft hazel eyes. I knew that she was Marvel's mom. Cato and I both stood as they walked up to us.

"It's nice to finally meet you two," Glimmer's dad said shaking hands with Cato.

Cato talked to Glimmer's parents, while Marvel's mom motioned to speak with me in private. I nodded and walked to the next room. She smiled at me before hugging me; I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you Star, I know my son had strong feelings for you," she said.

"He was best friend in the arena. I just wish that I was there to try and save him," I said looking down.

"Sweetie, it's nothing that you could have changed. But because of you I saw my son truly himself. After his father died, he was more distant and trained for the games. When he met you though, I saw the carefree boy I had raised. I knew he loved you and I wanted to thank you," she said a tear trailing down her cheek.

I hugged her feeling tears roll down my cheeks. After a while we pulled away smiling at each other.

"I wanted you to have this. It was Marvel's, but he didn't want to take it with him. I know that he would have wanted you to have it," she said putting a silver chain in my hand.

I opened my hand and looked at the necklace. It was a guy's silver chain necklace. There was an M charm on it with what looked like a class ring. I looked at it more closely; it was a huge silver ring that had a huge emerald in the middle. Marvel was written one side and District 1 on the other side.

"I'll wear this with pride," I said putting it on.

She smiled at me and we walked back to the others. I talked with Glimmer's parents, while Cato talked to Marvel's mom. Soon they were told they had to leave. They said their goodbyes and walked out.

"What's that?" Cato asked his fingers running over the necklace.

"It was Marvel's, his mom said she knew he would want me to have it," I said running my fingers over it.

"That was nice," he smiled.

We were soon having microphones clipped to us again. Katniss and Peeta walked towards us as the anthem started playing. We walked out to the people of District 1. They all cheered, when Cato and I walked out. Peeta and Katniss gave their speeches first. I had told Keans that Cato and I needed to do our speeches last here. Katniss really didn't have much to say, since she had killed both Marvel and Glimmer.

"District 1 looks the way that Marvel always described. We were in the Career pack together as it is every year, but I felt like we had more of a connection than in the past. Marvel was my best friend along with Glimmer. I trusted them and it takes a lot for me to trust someone. Marvel helped my princess in a time I couldn't and I was so thankful to him for that. I will never forget them for as long as I live or this beautiful place, that I can now see what they described to me," Cato said as everyone cheered I smiled at him.

"I know that this is a little strange for me to speak before I sing, but I feel like it has to be done. Like Cato said Marvel and Glimmer were my friends. As you all saw Marvel and I goofed around, when we had our down time. He meant a lot to me and helped me when I couldn't even sit up. I just wish that there was something I could have done to save him. Glimmer and I talked a lot, even though it wasn't seen; she was a smart girl and always knew what to say. And now I'd like to sing this song for them," I said

'_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears, oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream,'

Towards the end of the song the tears came rolling down my eyes. I know I said it was for both of them, but in my heart I knew it was mostly for Marvel. I could hear my voice started to crack, when I was finishing my last note. When my song was over I went over and put my face in Cato's chest. I started balling my eyes out like a baby as the crowd cheered. The mayor of District 1 gave one last speech, before we could go back. Keans pulled me away from Cato, so he could redo my makeup. The only problem I was still crying.

That night when we were in bed on the train to the Capitol, I was still awake. Cato had his arm around me and was fast asleep. I was thinking everything through; I think I felt more for Marvel than I even knew. I thought of him as my best friend or brother, but I think he was more than that to me.

In the middle of my thoughts Katniss could be heard screaming in her sleep again. I heard Cato groan, so I knew he was awake.

"She's so annoying, even when she's a sleep," he said making me laugh.

"I know, she's causing everyone to not get a good night's sleep," I laughed.

"I think we could do something to get our minds off of it," he said kissing my neck.

"No sucking on my neck mister. I don't need a hickey right before my wedding," I said he smirked.

"All of Panem has already seen you with a hickey before, why not now?"

"I came out of a tent then, now this is my wedding there's a huge difference."

"Fine."

**Song Credits: Just a Dream-Carrie Underwood**


	5. Chapter 5

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 5

"You two need to get up, now," I heard Keans say.

I groaned pushing my face into Cato's chest. His arms held me closer to him; he didn't want to get up either.

"Now, you two you're getting married in 6 hours," Keans said, that woke me up.

"What?" I yelled sitting up hugging the sheet to me.

"You heard me, now you two get dressed in five minutes," he said and walked out.

"Well this is great, didn't know we were getting married today," Cato said as we both got out of bed.

We both got dressed and walked out. Envy and her team pulled Cato away from me and off the train as Keans showed up in front of me smiling.

"Well princess, let's go," he said pulling me with him.

We were pushed into the building; I was in not so long ago, the tribute tower. Bad memories filled me; I missed Marvel, Clove, Glimmer and Scott. This place just made me think more of them. I was taken inside and went up to floor 9. It was the same as I left it. Keans pushed me all the way to the bathroom, where the prep team was.

===9

"When can I actually get my dress on?" I asked.

Again, I've been poked, plucked and waxed; I know a few hours. Keans smiled at me, before walking out of the room. One of the people from the prep team put a blindfold on me, so I couldn't see.

"Now you're going to have to trust," Keans said.

"You know I do," I said.

Keans helped me into the dress. I could feel that it was strapless and comfortable. I felt some tugging on my hair and pressing on my nails. Again I waited for an hour, before the blindfold was taken off. Keans told me to keep my eyes closed, so I knew he was doing my makeup.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and my eyes widened at my reflection. The dress was beautiful; the top hugged my body with crystal shining in the light. The skirt of the dress flowed to the ground as the crystals followed in intricate patterns, I thought looked like shooting stars. My hair was curled and up, only a few of the longer strands touching my shoulders. Bigger crystals were going through my hair. On top of my head was crown it looked like ice crystals and the veil was attached to. My nails were perfectly manicured. And my makeup was beautiful and natural looking, except the blue smoky eye shadow that set my eyes off. Around my wrist was Marvel's necklace wrapped around, so I could see the M and his ring.

"Now you look like a princess," Keans said smiling at me.

I hugged him close as he hugged me back. We pulled away and he chuckled.

"I only have two more dresses to design and somehow, I have to make you look even more beautiful, than you do now. I don't know how I'm going to do it," he laughed.

"If you can make a farm girl, a princess, than you can do anything," I laughed making him laugh.

He led me down to a room away from Cato. I wasn't allowed to see him apparently. I sighed walking around looking at the room I was put in. I really want to know, how they made the interview stage a wedding hall. Soon the doors opened and a man walked in looking around.

"Looking for something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He ignored me, before going to the door and nodded to someone. Soon President Snow walked in making my eyes widen again.

"Miss Weakley, or should I say Mrs. Valentine, you look amazing," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said bowing slightly.

"No need for that, I just came to chat. Let us take a seat." He said motioning to the table and chairs.

I nodded and followed him sitting down. He sat down and smiled at me.

"I have some news for you. If you cannot tell you and Mr. Valentine are not seen to be starting this rebellion. Even though your emotion speech and song for Marvel Conley could be viewed as rebellious, it was instead viewed as love and compassion."

"Of course not, we're staying out of everything. We only did what we had to, so we could be together, but Marvel meant a lot to me and that can't be changed."

"I know, which is why you two do not need to worry about anything," he said winking.

I was confused, what did he mean by anything. That's when it hit me, the Quarter Quell. I looked at him seeing him smirk.

"I see you figured it out, you are such a smart girl and far more beautiful, than Miss Everdeen. I hope your wedding is to your liking, I know your stylist tried to get what you wanted, but I am sad to say we had to use what the viewers wanted. Goodbye Star," he said nodding before leaving with that man from early.

I kept breathing; I knew that Cato and I were safe which is good. We could just disappear off the radar completely and I was more than ok with that, I don't care if my wedding's my picture perfect moment. Soon Keans came and got me. He handed me a bundle of blue roses. I looked at him as he smiled pushing me to the doors. He quickly fixed anything that needed to be and put my veil over my face.

"Ok Star, you're ready," he said moving out of the way as the doors opened.

All of these people I didn't know stood as music started playing. Keans gave me a little push, so I started walking. The closer I got, I saw Cato walk on stage with a huge smile on his face, and I felt myself smiling the same. He was dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt and a pale blue metallic tie. I noticed that the ceiling had ribbons going across. Just some things I noticed were my ideas; I guess the Capitol wanted to go with the theme of ice and shooting stars. The closer I got to Cato; I saw Peeta, Katniss, Conner, Haymitch and Effie. Soon I was at the steps. Cato held his hand out for me. I grabbed it as he guided me up to right in front of him.

The man standing on the stage started talking; I have no idea who he is.

"I love you," Cato said so only I could hear.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"Do you Star, take Cato to be your husband?"

"I do," I said. I'm glad I started listening then.

"And do you Cato; take Star to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the guy said as Cato moved the veil and kissed me. "I now give you Cato and Star Valentine."


	6. Chapter 6

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

******Ok now I'm caught up so updates on this story will be a little slower**

Chapter 6

"You have two options, stay at my house in the Victor Village or stay on the train," Cato said when we were exiting the train in District 2.

We were going to stay at his parent's house, which had me scared to death. I knew his father hated me for making his son 'weak'. I didn't want to stay there, but I am for Cato. After we had our wedding we spent two days in the Capitol before coming back through the winning districts.

"I guess we'll stay at the house," Katniss said glaring at us.

We were going to give our speeches to District 2 today and tomorrow Cato and I were getting married…again. It's already legal that I am married to Cato. We just want our friends and family's there.

We were in the justice building getting ready. I was wearing a powder blue dress, since Katniss is wearing bright red. I looked down at the rings on my finger; I still couldn't believe that I was married. After I had changed and had my makeup done, I went and sat with Cato. Clove's parents came back to talk to us along with Cato's parents. I was nice to them all, even his father, even though I knew that he hated me. He stayed emotionless, like Cato was before I met him. We all went out and gave our speeches leaving Cato's last. The whole District went crazy for him. For the second time on this damn tour I felt welcomed and not hated. Luckily, Keans let me change into normal clothes, before going to Cato's parents' house.

"Please don't wear a t-shirt," Keans pleaded.

"Hey, I've been wearing dresses for days, you can deal with a t-shirt for the rest of tonight," I said pulling on light jeans.

He laughed and shook his head as I pulled on a black t-shirt. I slipped my boots on and slid my knife in my left boot. After I was changed, I went back to the others. Cato had already changed also, while the star-crossed lovers were standing still in their outfits from earlier. Cato explained how to get to his house in the Victor Village, before we all separated.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked as we walked down the road to his house.

"Yeah, you want to stay with your parents, I understand," I said.

"We don't have to Starry; we can go stay on the train."

"What's your father really going to do to me?" I laughed, even though I knew it was a bad thing.

We walked to Cato's house and walked in. I gulped looking at Cato's entire family, a bunch of people who I didn't know. They all cheered, when we walked in. Cato went around and introduced me to everyone. His grandparents were nice, but his grandfather gave me the same stare that his father gave me. His aunts and uncles were really nice to me. And his cousins were nice and the ones who weren't act like Cato used to, cold and emotionless. They were all here to celebrate me into the family. The night went on and I talked with Cato's mom and aunts.

About an hour later, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I went to the upstairs one, since the downstairs was being used. When I came out, I was grabbed around the neck and pulled into a room. I was struggling, trying to get out of whoevers grasp I was in. Then I felt cool metal against my neck, which made me stop.

"See how weak and pathetic you truly are," Cato's father said turning the light on. If he's there, then I have no idea who's holding me.

"No, I'm not," I growled glaring at him.

"See how easily caught you were. My son protected you, because he was under you love spell."

"First off, I came out of the bathroom, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting to have a knife to my neck. Second, what the fuck are you talking about, I love Cato it's no spell. I mean hell, that's fucking stupid to even think that way," I glared.

"Don't lie," he said getting in my face making me smirk.

I kicked my leg up behind pulling my knife out of my boot. In less than a second, I had it flipped open and pressed to his neck. He looked shocked it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," I muttered now glaring at him.

"Obviously, you're not the girl I thought you were. I wasn't even expecting this incident. Cutter let her go, it's now obvious to me that she deserves the family name," he said.

Cato's cousin Cutter let me go. I now understand why I couldn't get free. Cutter is only slightly smaller than Cato and he's 17. Cutter's just a little shorter and less muscular than Cato. Same blonde hair, but he had bright green eyes

"I was wrong about you and I'm sorry Star."

"It's ok, now that everything's settled, I just wish things would have gone a little differently," I said closing my knife and putting it back in my boot.

**Cato's POV**

I was talking to some of my cousins about their training at the academy, when Starry and father walked down the stairs, laughing and getting along. I raised an eyebrow at Cutter who was behind them. His green eyes moved away from mine gaze. So he didn't want to say anything.

"Hey princess, is everything ok?" I asked walking over to her.

"Everything's fine, your father and I had a little talk," she said smiling.

All of a sudden her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to fall. I easily grabbed her and held her. She was still breathing, she blacked out for no reason.

"Cutter get the car," I said as he nodded and ran out the door.

"What happened she was just fine?" father said.

"I don't know, but if you want to follow us to the hospital you can. Plus we'll need help keeping the damn press out," I said picking her up.

I went outside as Cutter drove up. I gently put Star in the back and jumped inside the car. It wasn't long till we pulled in front of the hospital. District 2 is a lot different than most districts we have more cars and better technology allowing us to have hospitals. I jumped out and gently got her out of the car, before running inside.

The next few minutes were crazy; they had her on a stretcher and were running her back. I was being asked about a million questions, since I'm her husband. They took her back and told me the room she was going to be assigned to after they ran tests. They handed me everything she had on, I stuck her knife in my pocket. I sat in the room looking out the window at my home district. My train of thought was broken when she was wheeled into the room still unconscious. I was told the doctor would be in soon before the nurses walked out. Soon mom and father came into the room, both looking upset. Well as upset as my father can be.

"Everyone's in the lobby telling the press to go away. As soon as Star Valentine was put into the system, the press knew something was wrong and wanted to know everything," father explained.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"Uhh Cato, there's a guy here, he says he's Star's mentor his name's Conner," Cutter said as he and his little brother Dante came into the room.

"Let him in," I sighed knowing this isn't going to be good.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked walking in.

"She blacked out, for no reason," I said not taking my eyes off of her.

"That's weird, have the doctors said anything?"

"Not yet," I said as he sighed and took a seat.

We all sat around for about an hour not hearing anything. Cutter and Dante went back out with our other family members.

"Cato Valentine?" the doctor asked walking in.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"Come out in the hallway, so we can talk," he said.

I nodded and kissed Star's head, before following the doctor out to the hallway.

"Now her vitals are strong and everything is fine. She's just under some stress, I'd imagine from the tour. Of course carrying a baby with that stress is what made her pass out. So once she regains consciousness she'll be released, just make sure she takes it easy," he said. I nodded, until everything sunk in.

"Carrying a baby?"

"Of course, she's 3 months pregnant, I thought you knew," he said raising an eyebrow.

"No idea."

I'm going to be a dad.


	7. Chapter 7

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 7

**Star's POV**

"Hey shooting star," I heard a familiar voice chuckle.

I looked around, I was in District 1, but I don't know why. I turned around and saw Marvel. A soft smile on his face, his hazel eyes gleaming with happiness. I didn't think twice before running straight to him. I was happy to be in his arms, I missed him so much. I felt his lips on top of my head.

"I love you shooting star,"

"Marvel I-."

"Shh don't say a word, we'll be together eventually."

===9

I opened my eyes; I didn't know what the fuck was going on. I mean I had just walked down the stairs with Cato's dad. And what the fuck was up with that dream. I'm not going to tell Cato, he'd get pissed.

"Star?" I heard Cato ask softly.

"Cato, what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

I noticed a plastic bracelet on my wrist. I looked at my other arm and saw an IV in my arm.

"You were under a lot of stress because of the tour, you blacked out. And there's bigger news than that," he said with a smile on his face, I nodded for him to continue.

"You're going to be a mom," he said.

It took a second for my mind to register what he had just said. When I understood I looked at my stomach.

"You're three months along; you'll actually start showing soon."

I put a hand on my stomach, I couldn't believe it.

"Star say something," Cato said moving my face to look at him.

"Wow," was all I said making him chuckle.

I noticed that his parents and Conner were in the room.

"Way to go Star, your life is never boring, is it?" he asked.

"You should know by now that it's not," I laughed.

We all talked a little while, the whole time Cato kept our fingers intertwined. I still couldn't believe that there was a baby inside of me.

"Well I see that you're awake now Mrs. Valentine," a man in a white coat said.

"Uhh yeah," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh yeah, Star this is one of the doctors here in District 2," Cato said.

I nodded that made more sense. Living in District 9 was different for sure. Our doctor lived in town and dressed like the rest of us. He had his own setup in his house, nothing compared to this.

"Well everything looks fine now; you and the baby are doing just fine. I would recommend that you come back here at least twice a month to check up on the baby though," he said I nodded. "We'll keep you overnight and then release you in the morning."

After that he walked out of the room. Conner declared that he was going back to Cato's house in Victor Village.

"Cato go, I'll be fine," I said trying to get him to go home and sleep.

"No, I'm staying here," he said.

"Cato go, you're falling asleep. Please?" I asked.

"Only if you promise me you'll call if anything happens," he said I nodded agreeing.

He kissed my head and walked out with his parents. I was tired and the news I just got is giving my head a spin. I lay back in the bed and pulled the covers around me. Cato always complains that I take all of the blankets. I slowly drifted to sleep again.

===9

I heard a knock on the door and groaned waking up. I hated waking up; there was nothing worse in this world then waking up in the morning. I pulled myself up and opened my eyes trying to wake up.

"Come in," I said as the door opened.

President Snow walked in. Why the fuck can't he leave me alone, I mean seriously.

"Hello Mrs. Valentine I see that you are doing fine now," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I see, not much on waking up are we hmm?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"You're having a baby I've heard, the Capitol and its people would love to hear the news."

"No offense or anything, but I'd rather my business be just that, my business."

"I know, but if this news was to get out there would be a break in the rebellion acts. Enough of a break, so the Capitol can take out all of the rebels. I know how you are Star, you would want something in return and I have just that."

"What?" I asked.

"In exchange for you letting your news about the baby out, I have a very special surprise."

"And exactly what would happen if I go along with this and you don't stop the rebels?" I asked.

"Then the Capitol will fight back, no problem and you will still have your gift."

"Whatever."

I knew that no matter what, the news was going to get out. As long as my family and I are out of any and all crossfire then fine.

"Perfect, you may come in now," Snow said making me raise an eyebrow.

The door opened and my eyes widened, there could be no way.

"M-marvel," I said.

"Hey shooting star, I missed you," he said coming over to the bed.

He bent down and hugged me. He even smelled like Marvel, but there was no way, Marvel was dead Katniss killed him.

"But you're dead," I said.

"Actually, the Capitols technology can even bring back the dead; of course I thought you would like to bring Mr. Conley back. So here he stands," Snow smirked.

I looked at Marvel, he had that annoyed look in his eye. I nodded looking at Snow giving him his ok.

"Well then, I will let you two get reacquainted," he smiled his sinister smile, before walking out.

"Shooting star, I'm so sorry. When you left I went to let the kids out of the net, but then bad things happened. I tried to only kill Katniss, but the way they tried to protect her, killed them both and then she killed me," he said looking down.

"It's ok Marvel, you're back and you can stay with Cato and I. He'll be happy to see you, you're his best friend," I smiled.

"Probably not for much longer."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because of this," he said.

He leaned in and pushed his lips against mine. I was shocked, but happy in a way. I didn't even realize that I was kissing him back. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Exactly how close are you and Cato?"

"Married and I'm pregnant."

"Ohh shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How long have you been alive, since you died?" I asked

Marvel and I were lying in my bed talking about everything. I don't know how long he's been alive, but he knows everything that happened. They made him watched the re-runs of the games. And apparently they've been running tests on him.

"For about three months," he said playing with my hair.

"Wow and you've haven't talked to anyone?" I asked.

"No, I got to look at you guys through the TV, but that was it. And then last night when your name went through the computer system, Snow came and got me. He told me that he was going to let me live with you and Cato," Marvel said rubbing my stomach. "I wish it was my baby in there."

"Marvel, I love you like my brother, I'm sorry," I said looking away.

"Star, I know you're lying, you roll your eyes when you're lying, I don't even think you know that you do it," he said making me raise an eyebrow.

"I do not," I said crossing my arms making him laugh.

"Like I said you don't even know you do it," he moved his hand up and I felt a tug at his necklace.

"My necklace," he said smiling.

"Your mom gave it to me when we were in District 1, I've worn it since. I even had it on in my wedding," I chuckled.

"I'm glad you have it. I wanted you to have it when we were in the arena. I love you," he muttered before kissing me on the lips.

I started kissing him back, even though my head is screaming at me to stop. I don't know how long we kissed, but I was panting when we pulled away. He smirked and kissed my hair. I snuggled to his side using him for a pillow.

"Hey princess, how are you fee-holy shit Marvel," I heard Cato say as the door opened.

I chuckled at his reaction. Marvel was Cato's best friend as Cato has told me many times. After the shock wore off Cato and Marvel switched spots, while we explained what happened when he was sleeping. He was excited, but I saw something in his eyes. We told Marvel all of the things he's missed out on. Soon I was able to leave.

With everything that happened we decided to skip the weddings. We all went back to Cato's house. It was fun trying to explain to his family why Marvel was alive. And I can only imagine that telling my guys is going to be fun…along with the fact that I'm pregnant. There was a knock on the door, so Cato went to get it.

"Jeez you two take forever, we have to get back to District 9. Woah what the hell are you doing alive?" Conner asked walking in raising an eyebrow at Marvel.

"It's a long story that I'm already getting tired of explaining. So when we get on the train I'll explain it to everyone." I said standing.

We all said our good byes. Even though it's not going to be very long, I have to come back twice a month so they can check on the baby. We all walked back to the train, where the others were waiting. Katniss' eyes grew in fear when she saw Marvel. I smirked she'd better be scared. I explained to everyone why Marvel was back. They all nodded understanding. Conner pulled me into another car, while the others talked.

"Star, it's obvious that Snow see's you and Cato as a threat, so he's trying to sugar coat his deals with you, so you don't join the rebellion," Conner said.

"I know ok, he told me to not even worry about the Quell. Conner, District 9 doesn't care if there is a rebellion and you know that just as well as I do. We are probably the most neutral district."

"Are you serious? That's why you're not freaking out. Star did you even listen to the circumstances for this year's Quell?" he asked I shook my head.

"The victors are going back in. And since he told you not to worry than that means the only other female tribute from 9 is Angie. Then there's me and two other male tributes."

My eyes widened have I really not been paying attention to anything that's going on around me. That would explain a lot with Cato emotions. His emotions are always haywire anyway, but this just explains a little more to me.

"Conner-,"

"Don't Star, if I go in I want you to be my mentor. You're like my little sister, so if anyone's going to tell me what to do it's going to be you. Besides you should be having your baby around the Reaping," he said making my eyes widen.

"Holy shit, you're right," I said making him laugh.

"Does Cato know that the two of you are safe?" he asked I shook my head.

"You've been keeping him blind Star. You need to tell him."

"I know alright, it's just he's going to be mad. He loves the games a chance to go back is amazing to him."

"It might have been last week, but when he found out that his baby is inside of you I think a lot of things changed. You need to tell him Star," Conner said as I sighed and nodded.

We walked back to the other car. Marvel and Cato were joking around. I smiled and walked over to them. If only Cato knew that Marvel kissed me.

It wasn't long before we all went to bed. I was in my PJ's waiting on Cato. He came out of the bathroom only wearing shorts. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Cato," I muttered.

"Yes, princess," he said kissing my head.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok," he said sounding worried.

"Before our wedding, Snow came and saw me. He told me that we don't have to worry about the Quell, we're safe," I said,

"W-what?" Cato stuttered letting go of my waist as I felt tears in my eyes. "Seriously."

He got out of bed and I sat up and looked at him. His hand was running through his hair he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Star I was made for the games, that's all I know how to do. If I can't be in the games my life is meaningless."

"Cato, meaningless. You have a wife and a baby on the way and your life is meaningless," I said getting angry.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said lowering his voice.

"Really? There isn't any other way to take that," I said getting up.

I couldn't stay here; I had to get away from him. I walked past him out the door. Once the door was closed I heard a loud thump, letting me know his temper got the best of him and he punched the wall. I walked down the car looking for Marvel's room. I found it at the end of the rooms that were already in use. I knocked on the door and waited, I heard some ruffling in the room. The door opened and Marvel stood there shirtless looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying.

"Star what's wrong?" he asked.

"Cato said that without the games his life is meaningless. He doesn't care," I cried.

"Ohh Star come here," he said pulling me in the room.

We went over to the bed and laid down. I was lying on his chest with his arms around me soothing me. He muttered sweet nothings in my ear trying to calm me down. After I stopped crying I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Star's POV**

"You do know that you are going to have to talk to him," Kota said.

"I haven't for 2 months and we even live in the same house," I said making the guys groan.

We were all at daddy's lying on the porch; daddy was out tending to the fields. The guys asked if he needed help, but he said he didn't need any today. Since the guys are no longer eligible for the Hunger Games they have to go out and get jobs. The only jobs in District 9 are farm hands and my daddy hired them all.

I am very pregnant and you can see it now since I'm 5 months. Another 4 months and I'll be having the baby at the same time as the reaping. And yes Cato and I haven't spoken to each other, since he said what he did. Marvel hates that he's the middle man and the communication between Cato and I. Speaking of Marvel he's leaning on one of the beams that holds the roof over the porch.

"Star you're having his baby, you really need to talk to him," Tiger said as I shook my head.

"If he thinks the games are more important than we are, then he go can go screw himself."

"He's obviously already done you," Night said, before I chucked the glass I was drinking out at him. Luckily he moved, before he hit it and busted into a million pieces.

"Was that really necessary?" Hype asked raising an eyebrow.

"It felt necessary." I muttered as Kota and Marvel moved to clean up the glass.

"So we know you didn't come here to bitch, so what's the verdict?" Munch asked.

"It's a boy," I said smiling.

The all shouted in happiness, before hugging me. Kota abandoned Marvel to hug I laughed.

"We're going to have a nephew to turn into a hellion," Hype cheered.

"He's her child, he's already a hellion," Night laughed as I punched his arm.

"So where is Cato?" Kota asked as we all went back to sitting, after Kota finished cleaning the glass up.

"In District 2, he wanted to stay and see his parents for a little bit," I said.

"That's the message I was given to give to her," Marvel said sitting beside me.

"Ohh," they all said understanding.

Daddy came back a few minutes later and I went in with him to start dinner. All of us sat and had dinner, before dispersing and going home. Daddy won't let me walk home anymore, so he drove Marvel and I home. I sighed looking at the big house; it's just not home to me.

"You've been very quiet tonight," I said sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Yeah, not much to say though," he shrugged sitting beside me. "So when are you going to talk to him?"

"When he apologizes and says he was wrong. He's too proud, he'll never admit, so at this rate never," I sighed sitting back stupid Capitol programming.

I was lifted off the couch and on to Marvel's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," he laughed kissing my cheek. "I love you."

"I know," I sighed, knowing I can't say it back.

"I'll always be here, no matter what he does or says," he muttered in my ear, before kissing my neck.

"Even if we are not speaking, Cato will be pissed if you leave a mark," I said looking at him.

He looked up at me, his hazel eyes shining with mischief.

"Ohh I know I'm not, dying the first time sucked, I don't want a repeat so soon."

I looked at him and he leaned in kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His tongue found its way into my mouth as we tasted each other.

"We have to stop doing that," I said panting.

"Well I don't want to and I don't think you do either," he said making me shake my head.

"I really do wish this was my baby," he said rubbing my stomach.

"I know you do, but he's Cato's son."

"Sadly I know."

===9

I woke up the next morning lying in Marvel's chest, he was still asleep. I've been sleeping in the same room with Marvel since everything happened. I got up and went to my room to change clothes. Keans keeps bringing me clothes, because I keep getting bigger and can't fit in my old ones. I heard pounding on the front door and went down to get it. I opened the door and Keans ran in and slammed the door closed.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The reporters found out that you found out that you were having a boy and are on their way to interview the happy couple," Keans said panting.

"Cato's in District 2 and you know all of the shit that's going on," I said as Marvel ran down stairs.

"And that's why I'm here, because I know that you and marvelous Marvel are buddy, buddy," he said looking over at the shirtless Marvel.

I could feel my face heating up like Marvel's was. Keans went over and put a watch looking thing on Marvel's wrist. After Keans pushed a few buttons it was Cato standing there.

"Uhh," was all that came out of my mouth.

"What the-," Marvel said he even sounded like Cato.

"I've been tinkering with this since you two started fighting. You and Cato are hard headed and I figured you two wouldn't speak until the baby's coming. So I made this for one of these occasions. We just have to tell Cato not to leave his house till everything lines up," Keans said.

"I'm on it," Marvel said taking the watch off.

**Cato's POV**

The phone started ringing waking me up. I rolled out of bed and went down to get it. It was barely 7, so I knew it had to be Star. We haven't spoken to each other in 2 months, I hope nothing's wrong.

"Hello," I answered.

"Did you just wake up?" Marvel asked laughing. It would be him.

"Yeah, what's up? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, reporters are here and Keans has an invention to make me look and sound like you, so I was calling to tell you to not be in public view," he said.

"Don't get too friendly with her," I said, of course I'm angry who wouldn't be.

"And why shouldn't I, it's not like you're holding her every night," he said, before the line went dead.

He's going to die…twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Cato's POV**

"If he so much as touches a hair on her head he's dead," I growled looking out the window at the fast changing scenery.

"Cato it's not the end of the world, Star knows how to take care of herself, so if Marvel does get out of place she'll put him back," Cutter said sitting across from me.

My family agreed it would be better if he came with me…so I didn't kill Marvel. I just wish we would hurry up and get to District 9. I'm sorry for everything that I said to her and realize that I am wrong. I'm about to have a son, I have a gorgeous wife that I am going to be with for the rest of my life.

"What if she feels that Marvel isn't out of place though?" I asked sighing. "Marvel's been there when I haven't been, so I mean it's a possibility."

"Well you're going and apologizing, so forget about him. I'll be there with you too, so you're not in this alone," Cutter said.

He's changed a lot now that he doesn't have to go in the games. He's a lot more open probably due to the fact that he knows he isn't going to die. I turned on the TV to the news special it should be on soon. I couldn't wait to get back soon, I'll have Star in my arms again and that means more than anything right now.

"So how are the happy couple now?" I heard asked on TV.

I looked up and there was my beautiful Star. I raised an eyebrow there I was, I guess Marvel wasn't kidding.

"We're as happy as ever," Star smiled looking at Marvel, who looks like me.

"Are you at all concerned about the games since victors are going back?" Star looked over at Marvel.

"Of course we are, I mean I was meant to fight in these games, but I have a family to think about now. We're going to cross whatever comes our way," Marvel said.

"Ohh gag me," Cutter said I nodded agreeing, Marvel knows how to do it.

After a few more questions Star was asked what she was having. Oh course she said she was having my son and Marvel over did it again. They were asked about names and Star admitted she hadn't got that far. I sighed knowing what was going to happen.

In District 2 the first child's first name is the middle name of his grandfather. So my son's name is Kaius my father's middle name. The middle name is the mother's father's name. So my son's full name will be Kaius Anthony Valentine. After that the children can be named whatever the parent desires. It's a tradition that is carried on and I hope Star won't be pissed about it.

I was an only child, so I was the only one to have the rule applied to me. And my son was going to continue the line. The news broadcast was over and I couldn't be more thankful. I looked out the window and saw the green fields start to turn to grain and I knew we were almost there.

"You're not supost to be seen right?" Cutter asked, I nodded.

I pulled up the hood of my coat. The people at the station knew who I was, but the reporters hopefully won't. We pulled into the station and moved to the doors. I walked off instantly dropping my head seeing reporter's waiting to board.

"Isn't that Cato's cousin?" I heard someone ask.

I pushed Cutter ahead so they didn't have time to question him. It doesn't take long for the trains to refuel, so I knew they had to get on. Once we were in the town center I took my hood off.

"This is it?" Cutter asked looking around.

"Yeah, everything's really spread out down here," I said starting to walk out of town.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked catching up with me.

"Home, it's a mile down the road, are you coming?" I asked and started walking.

He was complaining a lot, I rolled my eyes he's about to go to Peace Keeper training. We walked the road to the Victor Village. Besides Conner there are three other victors, two male one female. Since Star's safe from the reaping I'm going to assume the other victor is going back. We walked past their houses and I walked up the front steps to mine and Star's. I walked in the door seeing the guys and Star sprawled out on the couches watching TV.

"Hey everyone, I'm back and I brought company," I said coming in.

"Cato you're back, now I don't have to get up and get the lemonade," Wes said as I shook my head.

"No you still need to get up; anyway this is my cousin Cutter. Cutter you know Star and Marvel, then there's Kota, Night, Hype, Munch and Tiger," I said as they all nodded.

It didn't take long for all of them to welcome Cutter in the group. When they were caught up in a conversation I went over to Star. She smiled looking over at them. I tapped her shoulder as she looked up at me with those beautiful sky blue eyes. I motioned upstairs and she nodded. I helped her up and we both went up to the bedroom to talk. She walked over and sat on the bed as I closed the door and locked.

"Star, I'm sorry I truly am. In District 2 it's not the same as everything around here. In District 2 it's an honor to be in the games and that's all I've known my whole life," I started taking a deep breath. She didn't look happy with that part.

"Being here has proved me wrong though. I've learned what love is, not possession and dominance like in District 2. I love you Star and I love our son. I'm happy that we're going to have a long life together. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I'm happy to be here by your side."

When I finished Star came up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her for the first time in months and I missed it so much. I felt her stomach against mine and I smiled my baby boy's in there. She looked up at me and I smiled, before I leaned down pushing my lips to hers. She was hesitant, but soon relaxed and kissed me back.

"I missed you so much and I love you both."

"I love you Cato," she said smiling at me.


End file.
